


Tutto l'amore che ho

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Italian National Team, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: - Блядь, что мы… - Альберто утыкается лицом в подушку. – Дино, что мы делаем?- Греемся, - Монтоливо не обнимает его, просто опирается на локоть и рассматривает римлянина с интересом. Не дождавшись реакции, предлагает другой вариант: - Целуемся?- Ты считаешь, что это нормально? – огрызается на неуместную иронию Аквилани, не глядя на него. Риккардо хмыкает и ложится, укладывая подбородок ему на плечо.- Берто, если тебя это волнует, то зачем ты меня поцеловал?Аквилани толкает его, приподнимаясь, искренне надеется, что в темноте не видно, как краснеют щеки.- Не знаю, - признается он.- Ясно. Тогда, может, забудем и спать? – мирно предлагает Монтоливо. – Согрелся?Да уж, согрелся, лицо аж горит.- Дино, - через минуту нерешительно тянет Аквилани.- Что?- А ничего, если мы забудем чуть-чуть попозже?
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	Tutto l'amore che ho

В комнате холодно настолько, что нос мерзнет, даже если плотно кутаться в одеяло. Никак не получается согреться до такой степени, чтобы заснуть, и Альберто злится. Не на Монтоливо, не закрывшего окно перед уходом на тренировку – оба хороши. Просто так, потому что устал, потому что хочется спать, потому что холодно, черт возьми. А Монто лежит тихо, с головой укрывшись. Спит уже, наверное… Альберто сердито переворачивается спиной к стенке, пытаясь завернуться в одеяло, как в кокон. Может, надеть носки – не самая плохая идея…  
\- Спишь? – вдруг спрашивает Монтоливо. Тихо, так, чтобы не разбудить, если римлянин и правда спит.  
\- Нет, - невольно огрызается Аквилани.  
\- Пиздец как холодно, - вздыхает Риккардо. – Не могу заснуть. Давай в города играть, это скучно?  
\- Да ну тебя, - но Аквилани становится скорее смешно, и злость как пропадает.  
\- Ну, кто назовет все команды чемпионата? Только не Серии А, это легко.  
\- Ну тебя, Риккардо… спи лучше.  
\- Лучше, - соглашается Монтоливо. – Я бы и спал. Сказал же, холодно, пиздец…  
\- Холодно, - бормочет Аквилани, утыкаясь мерзнущим носом в подушку. – Хоть лезь к тебе греться уже…  
\- Ну, лезь.  
\- А?.. – теряется Альберто.  
\- Я говорю, лезь, сил уже нет мерзнуть, я спать хочу. Ты теплый? – последний вопрос со смешком, и Аквилани фыркает в ответ, но одеяло подхватывает и идет к чужой кровати.  
\- Вообще нет, - отвечает он, толкая Риккардо коленом куда-то в бок. – Ты двигаться будешь?  
\- Не буду, я сплю с краю.  
Стенка такая же холодная, только на этот раз не отодвинешься от нее: кровати-полуторки на двух взрослых парней не рассчитаны. И так близко, настолько, что слегка некомфортно. Одно хорошо: от тепла чужого тела Альберто потихоньку начинает согреваться. Правая рука только затекает быстро.  
\- Дино, мне неудобно… можно я… - Альберто перекидывает руку через Монтоливо, не обнимая, нет, просто так удобнее. И теплее.  
\- Можно, - соглашается Риккардо, оставляя без внимания и «Дино», и прикосновение холодных пальцев. Голос у него уже слегка сонный, хотя от холода он иногда еще редко вздрагивает. Поэтому Альберто и не возражает, когда он подвигается поближе, так, что между ними ничего, кроме куска одеяла, нет. К тому же, подушка одна, и Аквилани практически утыкается носом в волосы Дино, пахнущие каким-то шампунем и еще чем-то, домашним, уютным. Когда Риккардо двигается, Альберто не успевает сразу среагировать, и тыкается носом в его шею.  
\- У тебя нос холодный, - не шевелясь говорит Монтоливо, убивая надежду Берто на то, что он уже заснул.  
\- Извини, я случайно.  
\- И руки холодные, - пальцы у Риккардо действительно теплее. – Ты ни хрена не греешься.  
Альберто хочет сказать, что не все такие умные, что ложатся спать в джемпере, но не успевает: Монтоливо садится и начинает аккуратно подтыкать одеяло, перегибаясь через него. Это смешно, и удивительно, и так правда теплее, и трогательно, хоть и хочется съехидничать и спросить, где он набрался таких привычек.  
Удивление, впрочем, одерживает верх, и Аквилани молчит. Дино, убедившись, что ему в спину дуть не будет, ложится, на этот раз лицом к нему, накидывая свое одеяло внахлест. Улыбается.  
\- Теплей?  
Теплей, да, это точно.  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Не за что, - Риккардо закрывает глаза, устраивается удобней, так же перекидывает через Аквилани руку, на мгновение глаза открывая: - Ничего?  
\- Ничего.  
Только на подушке они теперь лицом к лицу, чуть не вплотную. Это… Альберто слегка отодвигается.  
Майка на спине задралась, и он чувствует кончики пальцев Риккардо. Очень четко чувствует, хотя Монтоливо ничего не делает. Даже дыхание его быстро выравнивается: засыпает он всегда быстро.  
Впрочем, под взглядом Аквилани он морщится, неразборчиво просит:  
\- Спи… - и притягивает к себе. Коротким, несильным движением, скорее, рефлекторно. Сдвигая ладонь чуть ниже, на поясницу, успокаиваясь так.  
Альберто знает, что его кровать уже выстыла, как вся комната. Тут тепло, даже ноги уже не мерзнут, и можно спать, нужно даже, грубо говоря.  
От Монтоливо пахнет мятной пастой и еще какой-то хренью для бритья еле уловимо. Альберто так близко вообще никогда с парнем не лежал – хотя почему-то стремно не это, почему-то с этим он смиряется легче легкого, мол, это же Дино. Стремно то, что от размеренного дыхания Монтоливо шевелится прядь волос, щекочет щеку.  
\- Черт, - сквозь зубы ругается Аквилани, думая, как бы так развернуться на узкой кровати, чтобы не то что не разбудить – не столкнуть с нее Монтоливо, но тот открывает глаза.  
\- Чего ты?  
И видит короткое движение взгляда, от которого Альберто не может удержаться: от глаз вниз к губам.  
Он не задает вопросов, только удивленно улыбается, чуть приподнимая брови.  
Молча, в темноте, в холодном номере гостиницы. Почти губы в губы.  
Вместо того чтобы отвернуться, Альберто придвигается ближе. Риккардо просто смотрит. Не говорит ничего, не делает встречного движения, просто лежит, просто смотрит заинтересованно.  
Альберто думает, что ничего не теряет, в любом случае. Дино не отворачивается, не то чтобы отвечает на поцелуй, но приоткрывает губы.  
\- Блядь, что мы… - Альберто утыкается лицом в подушку. – Дино, что мы делаем?  
\- Греемся, - Монтоливо не обнимает его, просто опирается на локоть и рассматривает римлянина с интересом. Не дождавшись реакции, предлагает другой вариант: - Целуемся?  
\- Ты считаешь, что это нормально? – огрызается на неуместную иронию Аквилани, не глядя на него. Риккардо хмыкает и ложится, укладывая подбородок ему на плечо.  
\- Берто, если тебя это волнует, то зачем ты меня поцеловал?  
Аквилани толкает его, приподнимаясь, искренне надеется, что в темноте не видно, как краснеют щеки.  
\- Не знаю, - признается он.  
\- Ясно. Тогда, может, забудем и спать? – мирно предлагает Монтоливо. – Согрелся?  
Да уж, согрелся, лицо аж горит.  
\- Дино, - через минуту нерешительно тянет Аквилани.  
\- Что?  
\- А ничего, если мы забудем чуть-чуть попозже?  
Это гораздо лучше, чем отвечать на его «Почему у тебя стоит?», а он непременно спросил бы.  
\- Ничего, - задумчиво отзывается Риккардо. Вероятно, такого вопроса он не ждал. Вероятно, это сбивает его с толку. Альберто, как и всем, впрочем, не так часто удается сбить Монтоливо.  
Поэтому он и пользуется возникшей паузой, подгребая бергамца под себя и целуя. Без лишней нежности, но и без страха – Монто сказал, забудут. Попозже.  
Одеяло летит на пол, и до него никому нет дела.  
Альберто сам не ожидает, что может так смело оседлать чужие бедра. Так смело, не задумываясь, не чувствуя больше холода. Монто горячий под ним, теплая ткань джемпера, сбившаяся простыня, кожа под задравшейся футболкой, и непонятно, как они мерзли еще пять минут назад, и почему сейчас вдруг так жарко.  
\- У тебя стоит, - миролюбиво сообщает Риккардо. Так, видимо, на случай, если Альберто не заметил.  
Аквилани не сцеловывает, скусывает с его губ лишние слова.  
\- У тебя тоже.  
Монтоливо смеется. Это, наверное, должно обескураживать: у Альберто не было еще никого, кто смеется в постели, но нет, это даже возбуждает. Альберто хочет слышать, как он смеется, хочет знать, как его смех звучит, когда он забивает, когда отдает голевую, когда счастлив, когда удивлен, когда лежит, распластанный под весом Альберто и держит его за бедра.  
\- Будем с этим что-то делать?  
\- Само рассосется, - бурчит Аквилани. – Чего там, заморачиваться.  
Монтоливо смеется. В этот раз он будто задыхается на вдохах, и Альберто не в состоянии проанализировать, имеет ли это отношение к тому, с какой силой сжимаются пальцы на его бедрах.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь?...  
\- Нет, - выдыхает Альберто, укладываясь на него, вдавливая своим весом в кровать, добираясь снова до его губ, горячих и сухих. – Но ты…  
\- Я тоже нет, - сообщает Риккардо потолку, довольно подставляя шею под поцелуи.  
Это не то, что Альберто имел в виду. Ты – неопытен или уже был с кем-то, нет – ты. Сейчас. Со мной.  
Все остальное побоку, мяч в игре, останавливающего свистка не было.  
\- Нет, - пытается уточнить Аквилани. – Дино, ты…  
Наконец-то Риккардо целует его первым. Крепко, с языком, не давая ни говорить, ни думать, хватая за ребра и толкая вверх бедра. Альберто видел его голым в раздевалке, в душевой, в комнате – Риккардо не страдает излишней скромностью и не спешит одеваться сразу после душа. Но как бы он ни смотрел в сторону, как бы ни отворачивался, как бы ни вспоминал Джину Лоллобриджиду, он не может и не сможет больше вытравить это ощущение горячего, влажного, чужого члена рядом с его собственным.  
\- Ты не будешь жалеть утром?  
\- Ты так много говоришь.  
\- Берто!  
\- Нет, Дино, нет, - шепчет Альберто ему в губы. – Нет.  
\- Я так тебя хочу, - шипит Риккардо, вцепляясь в его плечи, кусая за шею, больно, как чертов вампир.  
Никто не верит, что они могут создать что-то полезное, будучи на поле вдвоем, одновременно, но они могут, даже на том пространстве, что комментаторы назвали бы «носовым платком», на полуторке в промерзлом номере, где им уже не холодно, где все жарче, где кожа горит от смешных, неопытных прикосновений.  
Альберто думает, что завтра губы у него облезут лохмотьями, но это не останавливает его от того, чтобы сползти ниже. Отпустить Риккардо невозможно, ни на секунду, поэтому он впивается ногтями ему в кожу, когда смыкает губы вокруг головки его члена.  
Он никогда не пробовал, и не думает, что осилит взять в рот все полностью, но, видимо, и этого достаточно. Судя по тому, как Монто вздыхает и вцепляется ему в плечи.  
\- Бето, Бето…  
Даже подумать времени нет, ни на что; ощутить соленый вкус на языке, скользящую тяжелую плоть, мельком озаботиться о том, что собственные трусы намокают от смазки, и единственное облегчение – тереться о колено Монто. Всего несколько минут, пока Альберто приспосабливается, куда деть зубы, как сосать, как двигаться – и Риккардо уже сжимает его волосы в кулак, больно, но так хорошо.  
\- Бето, я…  
Альберто никогда не уходит от вызова.  
Сперма невкусная, но это Риккардо. Это нормально. Это – странно.  
\- Боже, Бето, - он дышит так тяжело, будто отбегал сто двадцать минут и забил свой пенальти. Альберто знает, как именно. Как победитель. Как самый счастливый парень в мире. Как сам Альберто.  
\- Мы забудем об этом, - напоминает Аквилани, когда Монтоливо начинает смотреть на него чуть более осознанно.  
В глазах бергамца мелькает что-то, что он еще не в силах опознать. Но он кивает и наклоняется ближе, так, что сложно успеть слизать с губ его вкус:  
\- Попозже.


End file.
